CM Punk
ROH and TNA Ring of Honor and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Storylines with Raven (2002–2004) Initially, Punk joined Ring of Honor (ROH) as a,crowd favorite but quickly became a villian in a feud with Raven that featured numerous variants of no disqualification matches. Their rivalry lasted most of 2003 and was considered one of ROH's top feuds of the year, and was based around Punk's straight-edge lifestyle, with him likening Raven to his alcoholic father. Their rivalry was settled at The Conclusion in November 2003, where Punk defeated Raven in a Steel Cage match. At the same time, Punk joined the wrestling promotion NWA Total Nonstop Action(TNA), in which he was paired with Julio Dinero as members of Raven's TNA alliance The Gathering. - Punk started climbing the ranks of ROH, including coming in second at the Second Anniversary Show during the tournament to crown the first ROH Pure Champion, losing to AJ Styles in the finals and winning the ROH Tag Team Championships twice with Colt Cabana as the Second City Saints. Both times Punk and Cabana defeated the Brischo Brothers to win the championship. Circa October 2003, Punk was hired as the first head trainer of the ROH Wrestling Achedemy Pursuit of the World Championship Shortly before a TNA show on February 25, 2004, Punk had a physical scuffle with Teddy Hart outside of a restaurant that was broken up by Sabu The scuffle reportedly stemmed from an ROH show in which Hart performed three unplanned spots putting several other wrestlers in danger of injury. Around the time of the scuffle, Punk and Dinero stopped appearing on TNA shows, leading to speculation he was fired for the incident. Punk, however, has stated that the scuffle had no bearing on his TNA career. He said the reason he and Dinero stopped appearing on TNA pay-per-views was that TNA officials believed that he and Dinero had not connected with the fans as villains, having turned against the popular Raven and instead formed a villainous tag team managed by James Mitchell The officials decided that as the teams as villains was not working decided to put the storyline on hold indefinitely, and thus had no work for Punk or Dinero.Punk officially quit TNA in March 2004 during the Rob Feinstein , after having a dispute with the TNA offices over his ability to compete in ROH following a TNA order that their contracted wrestlers were to no longer wrestle in ROH Debut, Pursuit for the JECW World Title,Injury, return Alliance with Sting and heel turn CM Punk would debut as a Fan Favorite in January 2006 and would go on to fight with the likes of Victor Creed Logan beating him by submission. After his match with Victor he would chase the JECW World title until he got a title shot aginst Rocky Maivia but Punk would fail. Afterworlds during a match with Sting* in May 2006 Punk would suffer an injury that would side line him for a month. He would never get to return as the company folded a month later. Punk returned to JECW(now known as HCW) as a Face in June 2010 and would win a Banquet or Fired Match to win an HCW World title Match, 2 weeks later he would team with Sting* to beat Paul Burchil and Blackbeard forming an alliance between the 2. After many wins together Sting* would turn on Punk causing Sting* to turn Heel and ending the Alliance between the two. Punk would then cash in this World title Match against Kurt Angle but would fail. Punk would then turn heel for the first time after attacking Jeff Hardy. Punk would later chase the Regional title of Hardy before turning Tweener after saving him from a returning StingHe would turn heel once again attacking Jim Logan on March 16,2011. - The New Nex-Us Tweener Turn and Announcer. Heel Turn, chase for the WWE Championship and Face Turn CM Punk would start a new heel group called the New Nex-Us(with permission from Jim Logan who had lead the Nex-Us before) claiming he was leader and he had already inducted Wade Barrett. He would later declare that he would take a break from the New Nexus, giving leadership temporarily ''over to Wade Barret. CM Punk would later make a netural turn and join the announcer table On the April 18,2011 edition of WWE Monday Night Raw, and would show signs of a Face Turn, rooting for Jim Logan, slapping Micheal Cole, and when the Rock suspended him, CM Punk would laugh at it.After the WWE Draft, Punk would be placed on Raw and he would make a heel turn attacking Rey Mysterio. At Night of Mayhem PPV, Punk would defeat Evan Bourne and Daniel Bryan for the tag titles. After 2 months, Punk and Otunga would lose the titles to Daniel Bryan & Sin Cara, On the next night, Punk would resign as a member of the Nexus.in June he would defeat Victor Creed Logan, Rey Mysterio & Jeff Hardy in a Fatal Four Way match to earn contenderhship for the WWE Pure Championship at The War of Wars PPV. Punk would challenge Jim to another championship match but would have to get a match by defeating The Big Show which he lost and Logan would fire him. Anti-Hero gimmick and WWE Champion CM Punk would return in late July as a face with the WWE (spinner) Championship announcing a Vince McMahon vacated the WWE Championship and announced a torunoment to crown a new champion. Later that night Punk would earn a spot in the semi-finals defeating Dolph Ziggler and his former tag team partner, Kofi Kingston. Punk would later defeat Edge, The Miz and Jim Logan in a fatal four way elimination match to win the WWE Championship. on 8/1/11 CM Punk would be Co-champion with Jim Logan after a double pin. At SummerMania, Punk would lose the match via DQ after Creed struck the refeeree. Although Punk and Logan are still Co-Champions.It was announced via WWE.com Logan and Punk will have a rematch at Destination Death PPV in a Chairs Match. At a bar, both Logan and Punk were attacked by Kevin Nash and Creed cashed in on both of them and stole the Undisputed WWE Championship from them. At Destination Death, CM Punk failed in winning the title back. Later Punk would defeat Randy Orton to face Logan at Vengence 2011 for Vacant WWE Championship. Punk would win the title after an unknown assist from Creed, after the match, the two superstarts respected each other.At TLC 2011, Punk defended the title succesfully against John Cena in a TLC match. The following night on Raw Supershow, Punk agreed to meet Kurt Angle at The Royal Rumble in a title unifincation match. Later in the night, Punk defeated Goku, and Punk made a stipulation, loser doesn't get a rematch clause. After the announcement, Angle attacked Punk, putting him in the Ankle Lock. The Raw SuperShow before the Rumble, Punk would unveil the Attidue Era WWE title belt as the New Undisputed WWE Championship Belt. At the Royal Rumble, Punk would lose the WWE title to Angle after passing out from an Ankle Lock. One night later during a match against World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, Chris Jericho attacked Punk cauing a feud between the two over "The Best In The World' 'title'. The following weekend at a house show, Punk would regain the WWE Championship(the spinner) from Kurt Angle. With this, Punk would debut a new shirt and defend the WWE Championship at Elimination Chamber against Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho, The Miz, R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler. Punk retained the title at the Elimination Chamber succesfully, last eliminating Chris Jericho. At WrestleMania it was annoucned it would be CM Punk against Chirs Jericho. At Mania, Punk defeated Jericho. After WrestleMania, Punk would lose the WWE Championship to The Miz. Longest Reigining WWE Champion of the Modern Era After losing the WWE Championship, Punk would start teaming with John Cena collectivly known as "The Best In The World". However, just before Bragging Rights, CM Punk fought and lost a no holds barred match to Triple H, to which Punk injured his left leg, he is expected to be out until Money In the Bank. After his injury, he returned to the announcetable to keep on-screen. Punk was annoucned to be the new number one contender for the WWE Championship against Jacob Cass. After his feud, Punk debuted ''Chaos Theory a cutter as a secondary finisher on King Sheamus. Punk appeared on the August 20, 2012 edition of RAW sporting his 2010 haircut and T-Shirt, attacking Jacob Cass with a steel chair, before Edge announced that Punk will face Cass at Clash of the Champions for the title. At Clash of the Champions, CM Punk defeated Jacob Cass for the WWE title after locking in an Andoconda Vice, following with Earl Hebner calling for the bell, screwing Jacob out of the title, as Jacob never tapped. The following night on Raw, Punk turned heel, replacing Jacob as the leader of the nWo, renaming it "nWo Wolfpack" as well as adopting a new hairstyle ]] After several weeks, it was announced by Raw GM AJ Lee, that AJ Styles was the new number one contender for Punk's title for Hell in a Cell. Styles proclaimed since he never truly ''lost the WWE title in 2010, he was the real'' WWE Championm leaving AJ Lee and the Board of Directors to settle the situation. At Hell in a Cell, Punk defeated Styles. At Survivor Series, Punk defeated Ryback after Ryback was attacked by Seth Rollins. At TLC 2012, Punk again defended his title against Ryback, after a run in from Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. The following night on Raw, it was announced he would have to defend his title against Jacob Cass again. After TLC 2012, Punk turned Tweener, after being turned on by The Shield. Despite this, he continued his feud with Jacob Cass. At the Royal Rumble, CM Punk lost the WWE championship to Jacob Cass, despite runins from the Shield and Paul Heyman. Final storylines and Departure (2013-2014) After losing the title, CM Punk would lose a match against The Undertaker at WrestleMania, and Punk blamed Heyman for his loss after Heyman accidentally hit Punk with the Undertaker's urn and Punk in retaliation hit Heyman with a GTS. Following this, he started a feud with Heyman and Brock Lesnar. They had a match scheduled for Extreme Rules, but it was cancelled after Lesnar suffered a concussion. At Dawn of Destiny, CM Punk will face Lesnar, where the stipulation is if Punk loses he will not receive a WWE Title match at Money in the Bank 2013 and if he wins Paul Heyman gets fired. At Dawn of Destiny, Punk defeated Lesnar, and caused Heyman to be fired. On July 8th however, Heyman returned to become the GM of RAW. Later in the same episode he was attacked by Daniel Bryan, and injured Punk's arm, when he was locked in a ''Yes! Lock. ''Two weeks later, CM Punk won a fatal four way match involving Chris Jericho, Curtis Axel and Ryback earning number one contendership for the World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam against The Miz. At SummerSlam, Punk initially won the title, however it was revealed by Zack Blaze that Miz's foot was under the bottom rope, causing a restart of the match in which Punk failed to defeat Miz. The night afterword, Punk was crowned the number one contender for the WWE Championship, however he failed to defeat Jacob Cass at Night of Champions. Following Night of Champions, Punk started a storyline where his contract would end in December at Tables Ladders and Chairs, and he wouldn't resign with the promotion unless he won the WWE or World Heavyweight Championship at least once. At WWE Battleground Punk failed to win the title in a fatal four way Hell in a Cell match also involving Jacob Cass, Daniel Bryan, and Chris Jericho. The following night on RAW, WWE Commissioner Mick Foley announced CM Punk was the number one contender for the WWE title at Survivor Series. Punk claimed that "since 2011, I have never lost a match at Survivor Series...2013 will be no different." At Surivor Series, in what was billed a "Career vs Championship match", CM Punk defeated Daniel Bryan to regain the WWE Championship, exactly ten months after he lost the title to Jacob Cass at the Royal Rumble. CM Punk then proceeded to successfully defend the title against Daniel Bryan in a rematch, and defeat the Miz on four occassions, and Chris Sabin at an NXT taping. At the Royal Rumble Punk successfully defended the title again against Daniel Bryan in a last man standing match. The following night on RAW, Punk lost the title in a triple threat match against AJ Styles and Orton, when Orton pinned Styles. Punk cashed in his rematch clause directly afterword, but was attacked by the Shield before the match could commence, and Punk was defeated by Orton. The following day Punk announced on twitter he had quit the company. Return (2014 - Present) Punk returned on Raw the night after WrestleMania XXX to attack Kane, who was trashing Injured superstars. It was the first time Punk was seen on Raw since January. The following edition of SmackDown, Kane lost in his match against Jeff Hardy via DQ, and started brutally attacking Hardy. Punk came to the rescue, and there was signs of friendship between the two. It was announced on WWE.com that Punk challenged Kane backstage to a match at Extreme Rules 2014 and that he would have Jeff Hardy in his corner. At the event, Punk defeated Kane and the following night on RAW during a promo, Punk was confronted by the debuting Adam Rose, who challenged Punk to a match at Payback, which Punk accepted. At Payback, Punk defeated Adam Rose in a critically acclaimed match. Following this, he was granted a WWE Championship match at Money in the Bank 2014, against newly-crowned champion Bad News Barrett. At Money in the Bank, Punk failed to win the title from Bad News Barrett. Following their match, Seth Rollins attacked Barrett and cashed in on him, winning the title from him. The following night on RAW, Punk defeated Barrett in their rematch and claimed since he beat Barrett, he should get the next title shot. At Battleground, Punk failed in winning the WWE Championship from Rollins. The following night on RAW, it was announced that RAW GM Paul Heyman would return to managing Punk for his feud against Rollins. Gallery - 300px-Punk's_Savage_Elbow.jpg|Punk paying tribute to Randy Savage performing a "Savage Elbow" Punkmic4.jpg Punk with a mic7.jpg punkmain1.jpg Punk as WWE Champ26.png Punk as WWE Champ17.jpg Punk Savage Elbow.jpg|Punk performing a "Savage Elbow" Punk.jpg Punk3.jpg Punk4.jpg Punk5.jpg Punk6.jpg Punk7.jpg PunkNexus.jpg Cena9.jpg Punk Best in the World.jpg Punk as WWE Champ7.jpg Punk12.jpg Punk13.jpg Punk 14.jpg Punk23.jpg|Punk about to smash Jacob Cass with a steel chair Punk14.jpg File:Punk11.jpg Punk51.jpg Punk52.jpg Punk53.jpg Punk55.jpg Punk56.jpg Punk57.jpg Punk14.1.jpg Punk12.1.jpg - - - Category:Raw Superstar Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Face